


Finding the Meaning

by Benfrosh



Category: Super Robot Wars V, スーパーロボット大戦 | Super Robot Wars
Genre: F/F, Minific, postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Nine's found her answer.





	

"I've finally figured out what love is, I think." 

"Oh yeah?" Chitose turned to face Nine in the passenger seat of their jeep. "What do you think?"

Nine composed herself. "I love you." 

Chitose was shocked, her eyes widening. "A-are you sure?"

Nine nodded, blushing, but staring unwaveringly at Chitose nonetheless. "Yes."

Chitose paused, and took a breath. "Well, I- I love you too."

Nine smiled.


End file.
